A Brief Interlude
by eilatansayah
Summary: After 'One Man And His Sidekick'. I thought it was about time I turned my hand to some smut, let me know what you think.


**I know my one shots never have much of a plot - but this is taking it a bit too far :)**

:

Jackson gently jogged towards the front door, he had a towel around his waist and another one in his hand and was gently rubbing his hair dry.

He opened the door to find Aaron on the other side, this wasn't a surprise, he knew he was coming and even though the front door was unlocked, he'd never just walk straight in. This was the funny thing about Aaron, for all his bravado he was still scared of the little things. He'd willingly to take on a guy twice his size but was anxious about making himself at home – it spoke volumes to Jackson.

"Hello,"

"Hi," Aaron stayed on the doorstep.

"You coming in?

Aaron shrugged and stepped over the threshold, trying to look all casual. Jackson had moved into Dale view the week earlier and Aaron was still acclimatizing to the new digs – he didn't cope well with change.

"How was work? Jackson casually grabbed Aaron's hand before leaning in to give him a hello kiss, it was a funny one because Aaron didn't really join in; he was tense and searching for something behind Jackson's head.

"Andy and Ryan are in their rooms." Aaron shrugged nonchalant; Jackson just shook his head amused. "So, how was work?"

"Ok," but Aaron wasn't really paying attention, instead he was trying to hide the fact that he'd noticed Jackson's bare chest, Jackson grinned which made Aaron blush.

"I'm not wearing any underwear beneath this towel either." Aaron's eyes widened but otherwise didn't acknowledge that he'd heard.

"Wanna cop a feel?" Aaron let out a shaky breath, it's tone suggesting that Jackson was crazy, Jackson loved how crazy Aaron thought he was – it demonstrated how widely different their codes of acceptable behaviour were.

"If we go straight to my room Andy and Ryan won't even know you're here, it will be like you never were." Jackson wiggled his eyebrows. Aaron's breathing had gone shallow

"Ok".

He took Aaron's hand and began to pull him towards the stairs; Aaron pulled it free, just in case the they did leave their rooms – being caught holding you boyfriends hand was capitol sin in Aaron's mind, Jackson let him be.

Once safely inside Jackson's room, Aaron lost his nerve, Jackson could see it in his eyes. This was the problem with living in a shared house – you never knew when you'd have an audience. The three of them had come up with a schedule giving each of them the house to themselves one night a week. Jackson and Aaron had had theirs two nights back and whilst there was no chance of them being interrupted, Aaron had still been on edge. Jackson didn't know why he thought tonight would be better especially as neither Andy or Ryan had any plans for the evening.

Aaron stayed stood near the door and Jackson dropped heavily on the bed, he didn't get what the big deal was anyway, he didn't share a wall with either of them, the bathroom was between and it wasn't like they were particularly noisy anyway, Jackson blew air out of his mouth.

"Should I get dressed?"

Aaron licked his lips "Yeah." He wouldn't meet Jackson's gaze.

"So once a week – that's all I get to look forward to, I'll have to mark it off in the diary"

Aaron narrowed his eyes "Why are you being a dick?"

"Probably best not to use the word 'dick' under the circumstances."

"I'm off." Aaron turned to leave, but Jackson quickly got up and put his hand to the door, he was always doing this.

"No don't go." Aaron turned back around. "I'll get over the disappointment of not getting a hand job."

"Jackson –" Aaron hissed

"What."

"keep your voice down."

"Why, cause I said the word _hand job_" he'd raised his voice at the end.

"Shut up"

"Good thing I didn't say- _blow job_!"

Aaron pushed Jackson, it wasn't playful. Jackson laughed; he could see this escalating into a full blown argument if he didn't stop. "Fine, I was going to order a pizza – is that still acceptable?"

Aaron had a hard set to his mouth "Are you paying for it?"

"Yeah,"

"Are you going to put sweet corn on it?"

Jackson wobbled his head at Aaron "Not if it's going to cause an argument!"

"Fine then."

:

Ten minutes later Jackson was dressed and he'd ordered the pizza, it was going to take around an hour, Aaron was perched on the end of Jackson's bed, watching the TV. The TV had come from the living room; Jackson had placed his 50" flat screen down there and in exchange taken the smaller one, the picture wasn't as good but there wasn't room for the larger one anyway.

Jackson sat himself next to Aaron so closely that their sides completely touched; Jackson nudged Aaron in the sides "I didn't add any sweet corn."

Aaron stayed staring at the screen but smiled anyway "Good".

Jackson nudged him again "Are we friends?" it was said only half seriously.

Aaron dropped his head to his hands shaking it amused, he then turn to Jackson and playfully shoved him "You're a weirdo."

"Yeah." The kiss started out as reconciliation, but quickly deepened, Jackson moved his hand to cup Aaron face and he didn't resist.

Jackson loved kissing Aaron, even though he'd had better. It wasn't that Aaron was bad at it or anything, he didn't open his mouth too wide or use a lot of saliva and he wasn't one of those people that used his tongue to clean your teeth. Aaron's problem was his uncertainty, Jackson could see it in his eyes, he'd never know if he should and then once he'd decided you could see him mulling over whether to go left or right. It meant all their kisses began awkwardly – even after all this time. This would continue well in to the kiss especially if they were having a proper snog, Aaron could never get the rhythm right, to hesitant to relax. Jackson didn't mind though, he knew Aaron would get better, he just over thought everything.

Strangely enough the further into sex they got, the less Aaron cared. There was a direct correlation between how turned on Aaron was and his lack of awareness, when Jackson actually fucked Aaron, he never gave a shit what was going on. Jackson thought that this was the reason Aaron still hadn't fucked him back, it required far more thinking, Jackson didn't mind, he preferred it from the vantage point.

Jackson deepened the kiss even more and lowered his hand to stroke Aaron's leg, the motion caused them to lose balance and gently fall back.

Aaron's concern always loosened when any contact was made with his neck, whether it's kissing or simply stroking, he would elongated his neck to give better access, Jackson always took full advantage. He bit down gently and when he heard Aaron sharply inhale, Jackson took the opportunity to take his hand and slip it down the front of Aaron trousers.

"Jackson –"

Jackson removed his teeth and kissed the slight mark on Aaron's neck, he moved his lip's to Aaron's ear, "I'm as horny as a rabbit in heat, I'm gonna suck you off and then I need to fuck you."

"We can't –" Aaron murmured, Jackson applied some pressure to Aaron's cock "Yes we can." Against Jackson's lips, Aaron nodded.

Jackson moved to cover Aaron completely, holding his face in both hands; he pulled at Aaron's bottom lip "You want me to fuck you don't you", it wasn't really a question. Aaron closed his eyes and Jackson felt him lick at the finger pulling on Aaron's lip.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you,"

This was the other strange thing about Aaron – his submissiveness. Out in the world he walked around like he'd batter you if you looked at him wrong. He was constantly saying one narky thing after another especially to Paddy and his Mum and at all times maintained a metre gap between himself and Jackson, it pissed Jackson off – a lot. But alone things were so different, it's what kept them together this long – that and the fact that Jackson was in love with him.

"Fuck me." Jackson laughed but not too much, he didn't want to ruin the moment.

Jackson pulled Aaron up to a sitting position and helped him off with his t –shirt, he then started unbuttoning his own, Aaron tried to help but Jackson batted his hands away. Jackson didn't want to give Aaron time to think and anything manual would do this, instead he pushed him back down and started sucking on Aaron's neck, all the while undoing his own buttons.

Aaron squirmed beneath and when they were both finally topless, Jackson moved onto Aaron's nipples, it caused him to arch his back. Jackson sucked one and flicked the over, Aaron held Jackson's head fast and his breathing quickened.

Jackson lifted his head "You want me to suck your cock?" Aaron's mouth was wide open, he didn't speak, just nodded.

"Here goes –"

Jackson moved down to Aaron's legs and started unlacing his boots, He always wore these stupid black work boots with his socks sticking out, Jackson couldn't believe he was dating someone with such poor fashion sense. He yanked them off and moved up to Aaron's jogging bottoms, making sure to catch his underwear and Aaron lifted his hips to help, Jackson didn't have to fiddle with a belt buckle or buttons and he considered it a fair trade for the difficult boots. As he lowered them, Jackson trailed kisses down the inside of Aaron's leg.

Jackson didn't remove his own; he liked the idea of being clothed whilst Aaron lay naked.

He moved back up the other, licking and sucking as he did, Aaron was hard, Jackson could see he cock lying to attention against his stomach, Jackson loved Aaron's stomach, it was toned without being muscly and his hip bones protruded sexily.

Kneeling in front of Aaron, Jackson maneuvered above the tip of his penis and reached out with his tongue, Aaron hissed, Jackson did it again and Aaron let out a shaky breath.

This is how Jackson liked sex best with Aaron, when they took they're time. He liked to tease him and show him how great it is to feel like this. It took them a while to get to this point, Aaron scared of what this said about him as a person and Jackson took every opportunity to demonstrate how wonderful it was.

"Ask me to suck it."

"Suck it." Aaron breathed

Jackson grinned and then lowered his mouth, pausing a moment so that Aaron could feel his hot breath. He then took the length of it in his mouth, Aaron immediately bucked beneath him. Jackson held for a moment before finding a rhythm and moved up and down, every now and again he would stop to suck on Aaron's balls, Jackson had to hold Aaron's hips down.

"Shit – shit," Aaron whispered and Jackson knew Aaron was close. He dropped Aaron's penis quickly, suddenly sure that he wanted Aaron to come with his dick up his arse. Jackson moved up to Aaron's head and kissed him deeply, Aaron just stared back.

They lay like this kissing some more before Jackson brought his own fingers to his lips and started sucking on them, he covered them in saliva before moving them back down, stopping on the way to collect the pre-cum from Aaron's dick. Jackson moved his hand down and Aaron shifted his legs open, he touched his fingers to Aaron's hole and traced the rim carefully, Aaron was moving his lips but no sound came from them. Then just as Jackson entered, he started sucking aggressively on Aaron's neck; Aaron was too turned on to feel any discomfort. Jackson started pumping his finger in and out rhythmically whilst maintaining pressure on Aaron's neck

"Jackson," Aaron breathed "You'll leave a mark –"

"Good job it's getting colder." Aaron didn't say anything else on the matter, a good indication that he was past that point of caring.

Jackson moved back down to Aaron's waist and recaptured his cock between his lips, not letting his finger fall from Aaron's hole, the passage was tight and he can feel it spasm around his finger, is head and hand moved in synch. Aaron started bucking again and Jackson knew he was ready; He pulled away and scrambled to his draw for a condom, pulling down his trousers and underwear as he did, then quickly sheathed himself.

He stroked himself a couple of times before positioning himself between Aaron's legs, this is how Jackson likes to fuck, he likes to see Aaron's face. Then very carefully he forced himself in, passed the resistance and waits, Aaron's holding his breath and Jackson gives him a moment.

A couple of moments later Jackson starts slowly moving backwards and forward, Aaron's groaning softly and Jackson briefly wonder's if the others can hear them, 'Fuck it' he thinks and picks up speed.

Aaron's groans turn silent and he grips his head in his hands, arching his back as he does and Jackson slams into him harder, he pulls Aaron down the bed and throws a leg over each shoulder, lifting Aaron's arse slightly. He continues to relentlessly pound and Aaron's curling his fingers around the bed sheets.

"Ah, ah," he groans and the next thing Jackson sees is lazy loops of cum spurting from Aaron's cock, Jackson increases his thrusts not wanting to be far behind, he feels a tightening in his balls and suddenly he's coming as well.

"Ah," Jackson grunts as it spills out of him, he continues to thrust, riding out his orgasm and when he's done Aaron is watching him, Jackson knows they both share stupid grins.

He pulls out and stands above, breathing heavily as if he's just ran a race. Jackson then removes the condom and throws it in the bin, grabbing a towel of the radiator; Aaron's moved back up the bed and Jackson lay next to him.

"You're a mess."

Aaron smirked "Who's fault is that!"

Aaron wiped the cooling cum of his stomach and threw the towel across the room, they both lay on their sides not really touching, but every now and again they would kiss, the kisses were lazy. Jackson reached out and touched Aaron's leg and Aaron smiled sleepily before closing his eyes. Jackson wanted to tell Aaron he loved him, it was no big deal, he'd said it a million times before – in his head, instead Jackson just watched his lover.

They were lying there quietly, each drifting when a slight commotion was heard on the landing, Andy was calling up to Ryan, and they heard Ryan call back. Aaron's eyes jerked open and he stared at Jackson "relax" Jackson whispered.

Both Aaron and Jackson froze, waiting for the commotion to settle; instead they heard a soft tap on the bedroom door,

"Err," Ryan cleared his throat "Jackson?"

Aaron jumped up and scrambled for his clothes, he looked like he was searching for a hiding place, Jackson didn't see the point – there wasn't any. "Yeah Ryan," Jackson kept his tone neutral.

"Did you order pizza?" Aaron's eyes widened, he'd pulled on his trousers and was struggling with his T-shirt

"Yeah," Jackson thought the whole thing was hilarious, Aaron didn't, he was still searching for that hiding space. Jackson pulled at his arm "Sit down!" he hissed

Casually standing up, Jackson reached for his dressing gown and wrapped it around his shoulders, he grabbed his wallet and reached for the door, Aaron looked like he wanted to spite.

"Hi"

"Hello," Ryan was stood with a stupid grin on his face; he nodded towards Aaron "Aaron."

"Hi." Aaron muttered

"Couldn't do us a favour could you and pay for the pizza?" he reached into his wallet and pulled out a twenty pound note.

"Sure," Ryan said smirking and retreated down the stairs, Aaron stayed silent, he wouldn't look at Jackson. A few minutes later Ryan returned.

"It was fourteen pounds, I told him to keep fifteen," but Ryan wasn't looking at Jackson he was noting Aaron's feet, he wasn't wearing any socks. Jackson watched Ryan smirk again, "Ok, great, thanks." Jackson closed the door.

"What!"

Aaron looked as though he was going to deck him."They heard us!"

Jackson closed his eyes; he couldn't be bothered "Yeah they heard, who cares."

"I do!"

"Oh Aaron, they don't care, they probably want to give us a slap on the back,"

Aaron scrunched up his eyes "Why'd you figure that?"

"I don't know, that's what blokes do isn't. You know give a pat on the back."

Aaron advanced towards him, his jaw was clenching tightly "Not when their fucking each other!"

"They're probably jealous!"

"What?"

"Because we've just had mind blowing sex and there playing Xbox!" Jackson had had enough of this conversation, he wasn't going to indulge Aaron any longer, instead he shoved the pizza box into Aaron's arms "It's getting cold!" and he turned to find his clothes.

:

Half an hour later, Jackson was dressed and they'd eaten the pizza, he was laying against his head board watching TV and Aaron was stood nearby studying his reflection in the small mirror on Jackson's wall, they hadn't said a word to each other.

Aaron huff loudly "Jackson there's a mark on my neck!"

Jackson poked the side of his mouth with his tongue and rolled his eyes "You welcome –". Aaron narrowed his eyes.

"Fine," began Jackson "I'm sorry – but what are we meant to do, only shag once a week?"

"They heard us!"

Jackson grinned "Ok, well next time I won't make it as good –"

Aaron licked his lips, trying not to smile which caused Jackson to grin more.

"If Ryan and Cain say anything about this mark –

"- I'll offer to give them one too."

Jackson watched Aaron openly grin, it didn't happen often enough. He pushed the pizza box onto the floor and then moved over the bed to grab Aaron's arm, Aaron allowed himself to be lead. Jackson pushed him into lying down and then maneuvered himself into Aaron's arm.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Jackson sighed "Lying in your arms." Aaron shifted slightly, stopping Jackson from getting comfortable.

"Look I just gave you a mind blowing orgasm and I paid for your dinner – this is the least you can do." Jackson knew that Aaron wasn't comfortable with the intimacy thing, unless it happened unexpectedly.

"Fine," Aaron said warily "But I'm not hugging back."

:

A few hours later, it had grown dark outside, the TV was still on and Jackson was watching a Batman film, he was still in Aaron's arms. Jackson felt steady breathing against the top of his head, he didn't know if Aaron was sleeping.

"Aaron." He whispered

"Mmmm."

"You asleep?"

"Mmmm."

"You want me to turn off the TV?"

"How much is left of the film?" Aaron murmured, he still hadn't opened his eyes.

"Half an hour" it was a guess, but Jackson knew there couldn't be much more.

" It's okay"

Jackson grinned "You wanna get under the covers?"

"Yeah." Jackson grabbed the duvet and pulled it up, both he and Aaron shifted underneath, the whole time Aaron barely opened his eyes and his movements were sleepy. Aaron got himself comfortable but he left his arm in the air, keeping Jackson's space available for him, Jackson smiled and laid back down, he squeezed Aaron's waist.

Aaron squeezed back.

**THE END**


End file.
